


The Case of the Mondays

by shinealightonme



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Community: scifiland, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Middleman is puzzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Mondays

A man lay buckled over in an alley, clutching his head.

The Middleman stood over him, BTRS in hand. "This is odd," he mused. "There were no signs of extraterrestrial goings-on last night. Nothing here to indicate magical shenanigans of any kind. It can't be another case of gorsplatch, we'd have noticed if there was a rain of ducks. I can't put my finger on it. What do you think, Dubbie?"

Wendy pointed to the stamp on the back of the guy's hand. "I think he had too much fun at Margarita Monday and needs some better friends. Can we go now?"


End file.
